Strange New Life
by DragonQuill6913
Summary: What will happen when an American muggleborn gets lost on her way to Hogwarts? Lost in time that is... STORY ABANDONED.
1. Introduction

My name is Adalia Elen Fendrich, and this is my story.

I was born in 1996, to a loving mom and dad, in San Diego, California. I lived in a quiet neighborhood, and went to the local elementary school. But when I turned twelve, everything changed. The day I was promoted from the fifth grade, I got this weird letter; my mom said it was written on parchment, probably with a real feather quill. It told me I was a witch, had magical abilities, and that someone would be coming over the next day to explain everything. And explain they did. After the conference, they told me that I could go to a special school for witches. It was an all girl's school, but it wasn't local. I would have to go to Montana for the majority of the year, where the school was located. And who would have thought it, I accepted.

So now here I am, fifteen years old, attending the Merlin Le Fay Academy of Young Witches. It's really a great place. When I first got here, I was kind of scared. But soon, I was too amazed to be scared anymore. The school is located in a huge, beautiful forest, in the middle of nowhere. It's this giant mansion, made of cool glittery stone and old looking metal. It looks like a modern fairytale castle. The schools dynamic is pretty simple. There are three dorm groups that the girls are in. We get to pick what dorm we're in when we first come to school, and then every other year if we want to switch, we can. Most of the time girls don't switch though, we get so attached to our dorm mates we can't imagine separating. The three dorms are fairy (where most of the rich girls and snobs go), elf (which is made up of a bunch of slightly aloof but regal all the same geniuses), and of course, Dragon (totally the best group, consisting of tomboys rebels and outcasts from the other two dorms) which I'm completely proud to be in. I almost decided on elf, but they seemed a little cold to me, so a dragon I am. There are only two other dragons in my grade, and we're extremely tight-knit by now. The rest of the academy calls us the three musketeers, which I think makes no sense whatsoever because the three musketeers were originally French men in their army, and we're young witches in an academy, but whatever. The Academy has a lot of transfer students to, from like, all over the world. Once we reach ninth grade, we're allowed to apply for a transfer, which is what I did the moment I was old enough. And I totally lucked out. My transfer request to a school in Scotland was accepted. I'm going there tomorrow, for the start of the school year, and I'm completely overtaken by last minute jitters. Which is probably why I'm sitting on the floor of a room that looks like a tornado hit it, writing, when I should be packing. Aaaaand here comes mom. I guess that I need to pack now. I'll write later, I promise.


	2. We're On Our Way!

I'm so nervous I can't stand it. What was I thinking? Transferring to freaking Scotland? It's so far away from home, and I only get to see my parents over summer… And I really hardly know anything about this school! But here I am, sitting on a plane hundreds of miles above the North Atlantic Ocean, flying to Scotland. Great. I should sooo not be here doing this. But there's really no backing out of it now. I have to finish this year, but if I don't like it I won't go back, so it'll be okay I guess. Although, I've heard some pretty weird rumors about the school, like they supposedly separate the kids into four groups – permanently. And the weirdest part, they use a talking hat to do it. I guess in the wizarding world though, anything is possible.

There goes the landing alert. I'd better go. I'll write more next time, I promise!

**A.N. Hello my beautiful readers! I apologize for the shortness of the chapters, it will likely improve as the story progresses. I'm starting the story out with the main character writing journal entries, although once she gets to her new school, that will probably change for the majority of the chapters. Read and freaking REVIEW! Thank you my darlings!**


	3. Boom

**Hola beautiful readers! Or handsome readers if you're a guy… Wait… I do have readers, right? Cause If I do, I really wouldn't know cause nobody's sent me any reviews! *cries***

**Anyway,** **I'm so totally extremely epically sorry (can you be epically sorry?) that I haven't updated in like, a month! The thing is, I've had loads of schoolwork, especially with finals upcoming, and, yeah… Sorry! Maybe if I got more reviews (like maybe just one? Please!) I'd write/update more often….? Love you all! **

**-DragonQuill**

Adalia walked briskly through the station, her thick pale blond ponytail bouncing in rhythm to her steps, and her eyes sparkling with anticipation, and some trepidation. Suddenly, her luggage cart came to an abrupt halt, and her eyes snapped to the woman who had grabbed hold of her cart. She started hesitantly, confused.

"Excuse me Ma'am –"

"Oh no, I'm quite sorry for stopping you dear." She smiled apologetically, as though to prove her point. "It's just that I have a bit too much luggage," she held up a stack of books, "and you looked as though you would enjoy these. I'm a reader myself, and you just had that look." And with that, she dumped all the large, hard back books into Adalia's cart and melted into the swarming crowd.

Adalia was rather shocked. _Are all people like that here in Europe? _She wondered, but then she decided it must just be that woman. Right? As she walked, she glanced at the books strewn onto her cart. 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone' 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'. Obviously some series about this Harry Potter person. Could be fiction, but it looked like the boy on the front of 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone' was playing quidditch… And hadn't she read something about some famous Harry Potter alumni from the school she was going to? Whatever. She could find out later.

_Now where was that barrier..? There!_ Adalia's face brightened as she watched two girls walk casually through the brick wall a few yards away. She pushed her cart a little faster as she approached the barrier, and her heart sped up, telling her that walking directly into a wall that looked very very solid was a bad idea. And then, with absolutely no warning, she was hurtled through the barrier, an explosion shoving her through, pushing her body onto the cold stone floor with such force her eyes seemed to snap closed, sealing her into unconsciousness.

**Ha ha, I'm so evil! Cliffie for you! If I get at least one review from anybody, I'll put the next chapter up. But not till then. So there.**

**Okay, now that you're done reading this chapter, you're going to click that little blue button on the bottom of the page, the one that says, "Review This Chapter" and is underlined like maybe it's really important that you click it..! Like, **_**PLEASE**_** CLICK THE FREAKING BUTTON! Look, I even italicized please for you! Click it! You know you want to!**


	4. Friendly Stangers

**Well, here's the next chapter! Thank you soooooo much for your reviews! They were literally my first reviews ever, and I was on a review-high for like, ten minutes! Oh, and I totally forgot to do it before, but I'm afraid I must inform you that I do not own Harry Potter… Wish I did, but I don't!**

**Aclemene – Thank you thank you thank you! You are my first reviewer ever! Brownie points for you! And you'll just have to wait and see what happens…**

**Weirdgirlwithwings – You're right, I was desperate for feedback! Thank you so much for providing me with author-food! **

**TwiharInk113 – To your first question, well, I give you this chapter. To your second question, that's a really good point, but I'm just going to write it off as she was so busy with school and other books, she just never saw them when she was little, and then once she got into the Academy, she was, again, far too busy with school. Thank you for pointing that out though, I might have to change that… **

**Kimco – Well, hopefully this chapter answers some of you questions. And thank you soooo much for your advice!**

_Recap - _

_Now where was that barrier..? There! Adalia's face brightened as she watched two girls walk casually through the brick wall a few yards away. She pushed her cart a little faster as she approached the barrier, and her heart sped up, telling her that walking directly into a wall that looked very very solid was a bad idea. And then, with absolutely no warning, she was hurtled through the barrier, an explosion shoving her through, pushing her body onto the cold stone floor with such force her eyes seemed to snap closed, sealing her into unconsciousness._

As Adalia crumpled onto the floor, panic began to spread through the station. Mothers protectively grabbed their children, Fathers drew their wands to protect their families, and Aurors immediately sped toward the source of the explosion, the barrier. As the dust from the explosion and the panic in the crowd both spread, two young men looked down in consternation at Adalia's body. One of them was tall, with neat black hair and bright silvery grey eyes, while the others hair was a messy dark brown colour, nearly the same as his mischievous hazel eyes.

"Well Prongs, who d'you suppose it is? A Ravenclaw maybe..?" The silver eyed boy grinned in spite of the situation around them.

"Probably. What should we do with her though? I mean, she came hurtling through the barrier and is currently totally passed out."

"We can take her to our compartment. I'll take her, you grab her trunk." As he bent down to pick Adalia's body off the floor, he pointed to the cart, spilled onto its side, its contents of the trunk and books on the floor.

"Right." He waved his wand, lifting the trunk off the ground, and then gathered the books into his arms without really looking at them. The boys then took their respective loads onto the train, and into a compartment near the very back. Prongs lifted Adalia's trunk onto the rack, and set her books next to it while his companion laid Adalia down on one of the seats.

"Padfoot, do you think she should've woken up by now?"

"I dunno… Moony'll know though. He and Wormtail are probably here by now, why don't you go find them. I'll stay here in case she wakes up." Prongs grinned,

"Yes mother hen." and scampered out before Padfoot could retaliate. He returned about three minutes later, towing two more boys behind him at a fantastic rate. Apparently one of them didn't appreciate the treatment.

"James-Oof!-Potter if you don't release me this-Ow!-instant I will personally-Ack!-murder you!" James apparently took this threat to heart, as he halted suddenly, slinging his friends ahead of him, straight into the compartment and singing all the while,

"They're heee-eere!" The sandy-haired boy who had been yelling at James spun around, probably quite ready to fulfill his threat. As he spun though, his eyes dropped to Adalia and he froze completely, before very slowly looking at Prongs and Padfoot and asking,

"James, Sirius. What the heck have you done this time?" Sirius of course, immediately took on an offended air.

"Moony I'm hurt! We didn't do a thing to her! Why is it anyway, that you always automatically assume anything bad that happened is our fault? Anyway, we found her after the arch exploded; she was knocked out so we brought her and her stuff in here. And she hasn't woken up yet. By the way d'you know what house she's in? Or what year?"

"I haven't a clue who she is Sirius. And how many times am I going to have to repeat that my name is not Moony, it is Remus. Now I think I can wake her up… Shut up a moment please. Ennervate." After he spoke, nothing seemed to happen for a few long seconds. And then, suddenly, Adalia's eyes snapped open, her pupils quickly becoming nearly as large as her pale violet irises. She sat up quickly and scooted into the corner, near the window.

"Who are you? What happened?" She demanded. Sirius laughed easily at her frantic questions for a few seconds before replying..

"Calm down sweetheart! I'm Sirius, that odd bloke over there is James Potter, there's Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew." As he spoke the last two names, he pointed to the boy who had woken Adalia, and the boy with straw blond hair and watery blue eyes who, in her opinion, looked quite a bit like a third wheel. Adalia looked at each of the boys as their names were spoken and nodded politely, but as she looked at Remus, she blushed slightly and dipped her head further down to hide the colour she knew was now in her cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Adalia Fendrich by the way. So.. What happened?" James looked at her again from his seat across from her.

"Well, what do you remember?"

"Um, I was going through the barrier. There was a sort of explosion behind me and then… Nothing. And then of course I woke up in here with you lot… Which I'm still not sure if that's a good thing or bad." James grinned and nodded.

"Right. So, you were thrown through the barrier by the explosion – we still don't know what caused it – and the whole platform rather started to panic. We were nearby, Sirius and I were that is, so we came over and got you and your things and brought you in here. After that, James here went and got Remus and Peter, and Moony, err, Remus, woke you up." He grinned. "That's about it, right Padfoot?"

"Sure is mate." He grinned back. And then the questions began…

**Well my ravishing radical readers, I give you another chapter. I hope you like it! Reviews are appreciated! **


	5. Authors Note

**Hello my darling delightful readers! If anyone has any questions they'd like the boys to ask Arianna, please send them to me! I'll probably update either by the end of the month or once I have about three (or more) reviews.**

**Thank you ever so much, and God bless you all,**

**DragonQuill**


	6. Questions, Asked and Answered

**Hellooooo! I give you... The next chapter! And a disclaimer that says I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it, JK Rowling does! *desolate sigh***

It wasn't as bad as it could be, Adalia figured. There were many things worse than civilized boys that she could've gotten stuck in a compartment with. Psychotic or hyper boys rather than nice quiet ones, first years of any sort, or, horror of horrors idiotic giggling blondes* who, for some incalculable reason thought she was one of them. Adalia shuddered inwardly at all the dreadful possibilities. She stared out the window for a few minutes, taking in the European countryside, ignoring the whispers behind her, and contemplating God's kindness in putting her with a group of such gentlemen. Of course, she forgot that God often has a sense of humor**. That is, she forgot it until one of the boys behind her coughed rather loudly to get her attention. _Coughing? Really? How original._ She thought sarcastically. But, nonetheless, she turned around and looked the offender in the eye, just a little annoyed at the knowledge she was missing out on a beautiful view of God's creation.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" He opened his mouth to speak, but Sirius beat him to it.

"Great Godric Gryffindor! You sound like a professor! Actually, you sound like Minnie! …Oh, erm sorry.. Go ahead Prongs…" James relinquished his death-glare from Sirius and spoke to Adalia.

"Anyways. Well, we figured that we answered two questions of yours, so technically one could argue that you owe us a couple questions now…" Adalia sighed inwardly thinking, _Boys! Although it could be interesting… _"Very well, I suppose you're right. First question?" All four boys looked at each other, holding a silent powwow. Sirius was the first to break away, and he quickly queried,

"What's your background?"

"Define background please…" She asked. Remus interrupted before Sirius could answer her,

"Where you live, your age, whatever of your family you know, your status probably-"

"Not that we actually care about that last bit." James muttered, but he was grinning along with Sirius and Peter at their friends business-like answer. Adalia contemplated a moment, rearranging the questions in her head.

"Okay, I'm fifteen years of age, I'm from California in the U.S., I live there with my mother and father, and know my grandparents and two aunts and two uncles on my father's side, two aunts and one uncle on my mother's side. Both my parents are muggles, as is the rest of my family, although one of my great great great etc. grandmothers is rumored to have been a witch as well. She nearly got killed in the Salem witch trials, but she escaped. I think that answers the first question?" The boys all nodded.

"Next question then?"

This time it was Remus who spoke. "Because you live in the U.S., we will presume you don't regularly attend Hogwarts and, for the sake of the conversation we will also assume you are a transfer student, which, I might inform you, is rather rare. With this information, the question simply is, what school did you previously attend and what was it like?"

Adalia smirked. "Isn't that technically two questions? I propose then, that we turn this into a sort of game. A question for a question. Agreed?" They all grinned and nodded at the same time, and declared unanimously, "Sure."

"Good. Now, in response to your questions, I attended the Merlin Le Fay Academy of Young Witches. It was an all girl's school in Montana, The only school for female witches in the United State actually… Anyway. The school was for girls eleven through eighteen. Girls were accepted after they completed fifth grade in their muggle schooling so we would start at age eleven or twelve, and end age seventeen or eighteen. There are three dorm groups that we could choose to be in, and we were allowed to transfer dorms every other year. At age fifteen, we can apply for transfer, and if we are accepted we move to the new school directly after Christmas break, which is why I am here, now. Anything I missed?"

"Hm, nope." James responded, somehow contemplating and answering in the same sentence.

"I believe it's your turn to ask a question, Adalia.." Remus put in, interested to see what she would ask.

"It is, isn't it.. Um, what are your worst subjects?"

Sirius spluttered, "Worst? Why worst? Why not best?" She grinned at him.

"Because of _that_ reaction. Now, answers please." Remus went first, saying with a sigh,

"Potions. And I'll answer for the others because they'll lie or are too shy to talk to someone of the opposite sex." He grinned wryly, "Sorry Peter, it's true… Anyhow, Sirius's worst subject is Potions as well; James is a horrible failure in Charms, and Peter... Well, err, he's good at divination?" Adalia pretended to sigh, still grinning.

"I suppose that'll have to do. Now, your question for me again."

James and Sirius shot out at the same time, "Favourite quidditch team!"

"Oh dear, I don't really follow quidditch… Erm…" The boys were shocked and horrified.

James whispered, "You don't follow quidditch? How could you?" he and Sirius pretended to faint. After they did Remus muttered rather loudly "Drama queens." They quickly sat up and gave him an evil glare of death doom and despair. Moony just smirked, totally unfazed. "See what I mean… they're drama queens!"

"We prefer the term, exceptionally life-like portrayals of drama." Sirius said snidely, before he and James burst into laughter along with the rest of the compartment. Well, Adalia giggled quietly, but who's counting. Once they had all quieted down, Adalia spoke again.

"So, I guess I can't answer that question… Erm, a different question then?"

Peter, surprisingly, spoke up. "What classes are you taking?"

Adalia smiled and pulled her folded up schedule out of the pocket of her faded jeans*** and unfolded it, smoothing it out as she did to make it more readable.

"Let me see, uh, I have Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Arithmancy, Herbology, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures." The boys all grinned. Sirius piped up,

"Y'know, I kinda hope you get sorted into Gryffindor, cause except for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, you have all our classes. Well, Remus is taking those but… yeah."

Remus smirked. "Yeah. Is that all you can say?" he laughed. "Really Sirius! You need to add to your vocabulary!" Adalia giggled again, and then broke into the conversation.

"So, my turn to ask a question?" James nodded in reply to her question. "Good. So, what's Hogwarts like?"

The boys all thought about it for a moment. Remus started after a few minutes.

"Well, I'll just do everything if you don't mind, as I'm not sure what you know and what you don't know. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a large castle in Scotland. Around it are various spells and charms which keep it hidden from muggles and keep them away and so on. The school consists of four houses which first year students are sorted into on arrival. The houses are Gryffindor, who most value courage bravery nerve loyalty and chivalry. Hufflepuff, who appreciate hard work, loyalty, tolerance and fair play. Ravenclaw, who rely on intelligence wit learning and creativity. And lastly, Slytherin, the house which, above all values pure blood, along with ambition cunning resourcefulness and leadership.

Each house has a mascot, a set of two colors, and a house ghost. The students of each house have a common room which leads to a girls and boys dorm. The dormitories and common rooms are hidden by paintings, and their locations are kept secret from the other houses. A password is needed to access the common rooms, although it's rumored that Ravenclaw's common room is accessed with a question rather than a password. There are various classrooms, secret passage ways, and hidden and/or enchanted rooms throughout the castle. The stairs are also enchanted, so they change around quite a lot. Other parts of Hogwarts include the game keeper Hagrid's hut, the lake which I will warn you, is occupied by the giant squid, and the Forbidden Forest. Did I miss anything important?" he asked his friends after he finished.

Sirius smirked. "Yes Moony, you forgot one very very important part of Hogwarts life. Hogsmeade trips. Mate, you can't leave that out! Anyway, every few weekends, students in their third year and above can go to Hogsmeade if they've got their permission slip signed. It's the only all wizarding community in all of Britain. That's the only thing you missed Moony dear. Just that." James and Sirius snickered for a moment to each other, reveling in their victory over Remus, which, brought the score to about Remus one thousand, Sirius and James combined, one. They continued their question game, learning various things about each other and quickly turning from acquaintances to friends in a matter of hours. Then, rather suddenly, Peter squeaked excitedly

"We're here!"

**Thank you my dears for reading, I do so appreciate it! You are the folds that make writing worthwhile. I'd really be quite lost without you! And just so we know, I did get a bit of information from Wikipedia, so that'll serve as a wee little disclaimer, and an apology if anything is incorrect. **

***I don't have a prejudice against blondes, I am one actually, but Adalia had a bad experience once with that specific type of girls (personality-wise, but they were all blonde) and… Eep. Anyways, no offense meant here. **

****If you don't believe me, read my other story, Create, Laugh, Name, Laugh. I can nearly guarantee you will be convinced that He has a sense of humor.**

*****I did my research for clothing styles, jeans would not be irregular in 1976 (the marauders fifth year approximately)! **

**Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated!**

**God Bless you, **

**DragonQuill**


	7. IDunnoWhatToCallItSoHere'sTheNextChapter

**Harry Potter characters, names, and related indicia are property of author J.K. Rowling. I own only what you don't recognize!**

Adalia looked out her window to see the platform and smiled, the platform was exactly like the picture she had seen.

"It's so beautiful even just here; I can't wait to see the castle!" The boys grinned, and Sirius replied,

"Yeah. The castle's pretty magnificent – shut up Remus, I'm allowed to use big words too – probably even without being magical. But to be honest, I really can't imagine Hogwarts without magic…" Adalia grinned at that, and stood up with the boys, exiting the train with them. As they stepped off the scarlet train onto the quaint Hogwarts station platform, Remus asked Adalia,

"Do you know if you're in the boats with the first years, or will you ride in the carriages with the rest of us?"

"Carriages." Was the prompt, decisive reply, "And I'm supposed to go to Professor McGonagall's office upon arrival at the castle… you wouldn't happen to know where that is, would you?" she asked them, hoping maybe one of them would know the location of the headmistress's office.

James answered right away, the smirk on his face nearly matching Sirius's. "All of us have been to her office"

"for a number of reasons"

"and we would be delighted"

"to escort a fair maiden such as yourself"

"to Minnie's office!" James finished the sentence he and Sirius had shared. Adalia grinned, and raised one of her eyebrows,

"Do I even want to know why you've been so often?"

Remus interjected before his friends could reply and scare her off, "No!"

She laughed quietly. "All right then, I won't ask."

As they rounded the corner of the station and came into view of the horseless carriages, Adalia stopped dead in her tracks, and with light tones of surprise and shock in her voice, queried, "What are those?"

James raised a bemused eyebrow. "The… horseless carriages? That take us up to Hogwarts…?"

"No."

Adalia jumped, spooked both by what she was seeing and at hearing Peter speak again – she had almost forgotten he was there.

"They're called thestrals. Remus has been telling me about them."

Adalia then turned to James and Sirius, who looked a bit confused. "Can't you see them?"

Remus smiled sadly as he replied for them, "They can't, neither can I. Only people who've seen someone die can view thestrals, to everyone else they're invisible. Ergo the title, "horseless carriages". Speaking of which, we'd better get one before they all leave.

As the group shifted back into motion, Remus continued is explanation, now in full professor mode. "Peter says they're quite friendly really, although from his descriptions, they sound rather monstrous in appearance…"

"No," Adalia replied thoughtfully as their carriage began rolling. "they're not monstrous. Certainly frightening and yet... somehow beautiful at the same time. It's difficult to explain. So you can't see them, but you're trying to understand them?..."

The conversation continued between them all the way to the castle, with frequent interjections and commentary from the other three marauders. The conversation drifted into oblivion as each person climbed out of the carriage, and reveled in Hogwarts in their own personal ways. Sirius saw it as home, James thought of it more as a place to have fun, to Remus, it was pure grace and opportunity, and for Peter, it was acceptance. Adalia didn't have any feelings as strong as those, but something inside of her felt the integral magic of Hogwarts welcoming her in, and she embraced it warmly in return.

The marauders took her inside, and led her up to Professor McGonagall's office, showing off statues and paintings, and explaining the castle the whole way. They stopped in front of a sturdy, clean, door made of a dark old wood.

"Well, this is Minnie's office. Come to think, she's probably about on her way out to see the first years…" James muttered the last bit to himself as Sirius raised a fist to knock on the door. Just as he was about to rap his knuckles against the wood, the door swung open to reveal Professor McGonagall herself.

**Well my dear readers…. I am very ashamed of myself. I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner! All I can say is that I am most deeply and sincerely sorry… and if you want a list of the reasons I haven't updated, just ask, and I'll put up a list on my profile. Again, I am so so sorry! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Reviews are still very much appreciated! **

**God bless you,**

**DragonQuill **


	8. The Great Hall

_**I am so so soooooo sorry that I haven't updated sooner! I am a horrible person, I know! I will do my best to get another chapter up after this one! All I can say is that school is evil but now that I have two weeks of break, I may be able to progress more! Again, I am so tremendously apologetic for the lateness of this! **_

**My wonderful readers, I do not own anything you recognize.**

_Recap: _

"_Well, this is Minnie's office. Come to think, she's probably about on her way out to see the first years…" James muttered the last bit to himself as Sirius raised a fist to knock on the door. Just as he was about to rap his knuckles against the wood, the door swung open to reveal Professor McGonagall herself. _

"Mr. Potter, Black, Mr. Lupin. What are you doing up here? You should be in the Great Hall! Go on! Whatever it is, I'll deal with it after the sorting, come see me during the feast. Go!" She rushed off, presumably to the first years.

Sirius and James smirked wickedly,

"I do believe,"

"That our dear Minnie,"

"May have left her office door-"

"Locked." Remus' voice interrupted their fun. As soon as he voiced the idea of locking the door, he accomplished it, quickly casting the spell with a mutter and a wave of his wand. Sirius and James both looked at him, a little shocked, but mostly disappointed.

James whimpered, "Remy! That was the best opportunity we've ever had! Imagine! Two whole hours of freedom in our head of houses office! Can you imagine what we could've found in there?"

Remus shook his perfect prefect head. "Sorry James. I really just couldn't let you…" he poked his prefect badge almost ashamedly.

Sirius shrugged, and grinned again, "Well, this way we won't miss the feast! And Adalia needs to talk to her or old Dumbles after the sorting anyway. Speaking of the sorting, we'd better get to the Great Hall before we miss it!" The boys quickly took off, pulling Adalia with them.

They slipped into the Hall and snuck into their seats just before McGonagall called out the first first years name. The boys grinned and began whispering to each other about each new student, taking bets on which house they would be sorted to, commenting on names they recognized, and other like things. Meanwhile, Adalia payed close attention to the sorting process, a little fascinated. The idea that students would be placed in a group by a hats say-so was… interesting. And that they would have to abide by the hat's decision for seven years? It was different than America, that was certain….

Finally, the sorting ceremony ended and a tall, purple robed man stood up. Adalia casually looked at him, wondering if he was a professor, or perhaps the assistant head. But as he walked to the front, she noticed a twinkle in his eye, the length of his beard, a crook in his nose. Little details that her brain attempted desperately to refuse to piece together. But then it clicked. This man was in her history textbooks. He was famous. A close friend of Harry Potter. Albus Dumbledore was also supposed to be dead.

**Short chapter, I know! I'm sorry, but that seemed like a good spot to end! And once more, I apologize for the length between updates. I love y'all!**

**God Bless,**

**DragonQuill**


	9. Professor McGonagall  Part 1

**I give you.. The next chapter! Hope it's okay! And of course, my apologies for the long time I've taken to update. 3 **

"Great mother of Merlin…" Adalia whispered, her voice consisting of pure shock and disbelief.

Sirius leaned over and asked her, "Are you okay Adalia?"

"No. No I am very much not okay… I think I'm-" She cut off as she looked around her and saw, all around her, people she had only heard of, maybe a whisper of a name, perhaps a rumor of something they did a long time ago. And maybe, sitting right across from her, and beside her, very, _very_ dead, very famous legends. She gulped and finished her sentence, "I think I'm seeing things… I... where's- never mind." Poor Sirius looked very confused, but shrugged it off and went back to talking with James Remus and Peter.

She quickly leaned across the table to a girl who she utterly did not recognize and asked her, "Excuse me, where's the nearest restroom?"

"The loo you mean? Take a right directly out of the Hall, then three left turns, up a flight of stairs and it'll be right in front of you."

"Thank you." Adalia murmured. She quickly left the Great Hall as unobtrusively as possible. As soon as she was out of the Hall, she began running, following the directions she had been given and reaching the ladies room in record time. She didn't notice the watchful eyes that noted her entrance. She walked over to a sink and splashed a little cold water onto her face. It helped calm her down from the panic of seeing people she knew were dead, and had been so for a long time. Now, she thought, I can begin thinking rationally and going through this one step at a time.

"Problem number one, I'm seeing lots and lots of famous people who should be dead. Problem number two, I'm in a new school and don't know anything that's going on. The Headmistress was no help. Or was she unhelpful because of the boys? Not relevant.. Okay, back to dead people." She started mentally flipping through her textbooks, matching faces she had just seen with well known names. As she went through and her list grew, she became steadily paler. Finally she managed to solidify the idea,

"James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape… Merlin. I- I've gone back in time!"

"Ooh! Did it hurt much?" At the sudden, simpering voice, Adalia spun around to face… nothing.

"Who- who's there?"

"Oh don't you know? Everyone else does." The voice sniffled. Then there was a splashing sound from one of the bathroom stalls, and quite suddenly, a ghostly figure soared through the door to face Adalia. She had her hair in long pigtails, and resting on her face were a pair of over-large glasses.

She sniffled again. "I'm Myrtle. Who are you, why are you in my bathroom? Nobody ever comes n here except to tease me…"

"I'm Adalia… I- I didn't mean to disturb you, I'm sorry…" Adalia walked hurriedly out, leaving Myrtle behind. She began wandering around, trying to figure out what to do. Should she keep it to herself? No, people would find out eventually… Tell the boys? No, definitely not.. Let a professor know? Yes. She could talk to McGonagall! The moment she thought of McGonagall, Adalia's feet started retracing her steps back to the Great Hall. By the time she reached her destination, she had a plan. Catch Professor McGonagall after the feast, explain everything, and see how things went from there on. Of course, the fact that Professor McGonagall was no longer in the Great Hall could put a little hitch in that plan…. Adalia quickly went back to sit with her new and not-so-dead friends.

"Sirius?"

"Ahh! Oh, you're back! Um, yeah?" he grinned sheepishly at having been so easily frightened.

"Where's Professor McGonagall?"

"Oh, she left for her office. Apparently she has some paperwork…"

"Blast! Um, where's her office again?"

"It's on the first floor of the north tower. Why? Do you want me to take you there?"

"No! I mean, um, no thank you. I just have something I need to discuss with her. Thank you for the offer though."

"Sure. If you get lost just ask a painting. Most of them are pretty friendly."

"Okay. Thank you!"

"Sure." Sirius watched as she practically ran out of the hall, wondering what it was that had her going back and forth so much.

As soon as Adalia reached McGonagall's office, she knocked rapidly on the door, hoping the professor wouldn't be too upset at her interruption.

"If you're James or Sirius go away." After a pause the professor continued, "And if it's anyone else come in."

Adalia hesitantly pushed the door open. "Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes? I said come in, don't stand in the doorway. Sit down." Adalia quickly followed her instructions. Once Adalia was seated, McGonagall looked up.

"Well Miss…" she trailed off, a hint of surprise in her stern features."I'm sorry; I don't know your name…"

"Oh, Adalia. My name is Adalia Fendrich."

"Well then Miss Fendrich, would you like to explain why you're here?"

"Yes Professor. You see, I was a transfer student here, and when I was coming through the barrier it exploded. The boys, James and Sirius and Remus and Peter, they helped me out. But during the feast I saw…" Adalia hesitated, but the Professors look told her to keep talking. "Well, it sounds incredibly strange, but I saw people I know to be dead… So I left the Hall for a little while and.. Professor McGonagall, I think I- I've gone back in time."

**Wouldn't you just love to know what McGonagall makes of that! I'll do my best to update soon! I love you all, and your reviews!**

**God Bless,**

**DragonQuill**


	10. The Sorting

**Yay, next chapter! Hope it's okay! And I present to you my most sincere apologies for the lateness of this chapter (and pretty much every other chapter) – the plot bunnies have been trying to murder me with ideas, but the computer hasn't exactly been available to me recently. Sorry. Anywhoo…**

"_Yes Professor. You see, I was a transfer student here, and when I was coming through the barrier it exploded. The boys, James and Sirius and Remus and Peter, they helped me out. But during the feast I saw…" Adalia hesitated, but the Professors look told her to keep talking. "Well, it sounds incredibly strange, but I saw people I know to be dead… So I left the Hall for a little while and.. Professor McGonagall, I think I- I've gone back in time."_

Minerva Jane McGonagall stared at Adalia for what seemed like endless minutes. "Miss Fendrich… if I didn't know any better, I would say the Marauders put you up to this… but I've never seen you before and I pride myself on knowing every student. Very well then. You were- sorry, are, a transfer student?"

Adalia nodded quietly, surprised the professor was taking this so well. "Yes Professor."

"Very good. Now, I shall have to inform Professor Dumbledore of this, as he is the headmaster. Meanwhile, you'd better come with me so we can get you sorted. We've never had a transfer student at Hogwarts before…" As McGonagall spoke, she stood up. "It should make it easier to convince everyone that you're from this time. Perhaps a sorting at the end of the feast..? Or would you prefer a private sorting in Professor Dumbledore's office?"

"In Professor Dumbledore's office! Erm, please." Adalia smiled shyly. "Going and being sorted all on my own in front of the whole school wouldn't exactly be my idea of fun…"

"Very well then, I'll take you to the Headmaster's office, and you can wait for the two of us there. Did you have dinner?"

"No Professor."

"Then I'll have a house elf bring you dinner while you wait. Come on!" Adalia jumped up to follow the Head of Gryffindor out the door, and through a maze of hallways and stairs. Finally, they reached a pair of surly looking gargoyles. Professor McGonagall apparently wasn't as impressed as Adalia was by their nasty glares. Instead she simply said,

"Glowing Gobstoppers." Adalia was, to say the least, surprised when the grumpy gargoyles slid to the side, revealing a staircase that spiraled up into who-knows-where.

"Come on then Miss Fendrich. I haven't got all night."

"Oh! Sorry Professor McGonagall." Adalia hurried up the stairs after McGonagall, curious as to where the stairs could lead. They quickly reached a heavy wooden door, and Professor McGonagall rapped on it once, out of habit, before sweeping in. Adalia stepped in after her, and then froze, amazed by the large room full of whirring glimmering objects.

"Miss Fendrich!"

"Oh! I'm sorry Professor." She trotted after McGonagall into a smaller room, which was equipped with several chairs and small tables.

"This is Professor Dumbledore's private meeting room. I'll have your dinner sent up to you soon. Stay here." And with that, Professor McGonagall left the room. Adalia hesitantly sat down in one of the squishy armchairs. She looked around the room, checking out the random paintings and the few shelves in the room that held more little silver whizgigs. A few minutes later, there was a small 'pop' noise, and a little house elf stood before her.

"Hello Mistress Fendrich! Inky is here to serve Mistress dinner! How may Inky help Mistress Fendrich?"

"Oh, um, hello Inky." Adalia smiled at the squeaky creature. "Please, call me Adalia. And, what do you have down in the kitchens?"

"Oh we can have anything for you Mistress Adalia!"

"Okay… do you have any leftovers from the feast?"

"Yes Mistress Adalia!"

"Could I just have a plate of leftovers then? Please?"

"Of course Mistress Adalia! Inky will be right back!" Inky then disappeared with another 'Pop', and Adalia smiled at her enthusiasm. The house elf was so cute!

Thirty four ceiling-stones later, Inky was back holding a large plate absolutely piled with food. There was no way Adalia could manage to eat all that. The peppermint humbugs looked good though…

"Thank you Inky, the food looks delicious! Just, put it on the table please." Adalia smiled at the beaming house elf, who gently slipped the plate onto the table in front of Adalia, before disappearing and leaving Adalia to eat what she could.

A half hour later, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore found the young witch, her head resting in her arms, sleeping, next to the half empty plate of food.

"The poor girl must be exhausted. We'll sort her out in the morning Minerva. Let's leave her be for now."

And so, Adalia spent her first night at Hogwarts in the private meeting room in Professor Dumbledore's office

X

Sore. Why did she feel so sore? Her back, her arms, her legs, everything! What time was it?

"Oh!" she sat straight up as she realized what must have happened. She had fallen asleep in the Professor Dumbledore's office. The headmasters office! Oh goodness, what now?

"Knock knock!" Oh, well, that might be a start. Someone outside.

"Er, come in?" A smiling Professor Dumbledore walked in the room.

"Hello my dear, how are you feeling? Good? Good. Now, I'll just sort you and then we can both go down to breakfast. Follow me please, we'll just go into my main office where the sorting hat is. Ah, I see you're a bit sore from sleeping. Well, don't worry, we'll have you in a dorm soon enough. Now just sit down here, very good. I'll place the hat on your head, and he'll tell us which house you ought to be in! where did I put that hat.. here we are!"

Adalia watched as the far brim of the hat settled about even with her eyes, blocking her view of the room.

"_Oh ho! Someone quite special I see!" _Adalia jumped as the hat, well, talked to her. "_A time traveler! You're the first I've seen in ages. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Now, your house… You have qualities and flaws which could lead you to any house. You're quite brave, and I see you appreciate chivalry, very Gryffindor of you. You are also very intelligent, and eager to learn new things, which could make you a great Ravenclaw. Your patience and loyalty would earn you a place in Hufflepuff soon enough, I can tell. And of course, we mustn't forget your qualities of cunning and resourcefulness, and your ambition, which could make you a welcome Slytherin. But not so welcome among the snakes I think, with your blood status, hm? And perhaps, you are not quite patient enough for Hufflepuff. But your Hufflepuff-like loyalty and sense of justice would do you well in Gryffindor. And you already have friends there! Yes, I think you'll do quite well there! _GRYFFINDOR_!" _

**Well my darlings, thank you ever so much for reading! I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are, as always, appreciated.**

**God bless you all,**

**DragonQuill**


	11. Author's Note

**AN: Well, I don't know how many of you will actually be disappointed, but I have decided to stop writing this story. I can't really see it going anywhere, and with school starting again, well, I think I need to concentrate on my education. I may write one shots on occasion, but no more multi-chapter stories for me. Sorry if this disappoints anyone.**

**God bless,**

**DragonQuill**


End file.
